


Start of Something New

by Lieserulerofall



Series: Start of Something New [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: I’m starting another series not sure how it will be received. A little angst but mostly a reader learning to love herself and that the universe isn’t out to get her.





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting another series not sure how it will be received. A little angst but mostly a reader learning to love herself and that the universe isn’t out to get her.

You had always wanted to get married. Wanted a family, people to take care of and get care from. There must be something wrong with you though because no one ever looked your way. It never happened to you, no double glances because you looked gorgeous. No one ever flirted with you, maybe you were broken in some fashion.

For a while, you had convinced yourself that it was ok not to have anyone. Every once in a while you had to face it. No one wanted you. It came in the form of an off-handed comment from a friend or when hanging out and people paired up leaving you to shuffle from pair to pair trying not to intrude on them too much.

You couldn’t pinpoint exactly where you fell short. You certainly weren’t fit, round, pudgy, potato impersonator. You weren’t ugly no but you weren’t beautiful. A talent of yours was making people laugh, generally enjoying your presence. But at the end of the day, you had to believe that no one should be forced to deal with you. It was better this way.

It didn’t really help that you were somehow friends with the hottest group of heroes the world had ever seen. You weren’t even sure how it happened in the first place. You work in the Compound but you weren’t an agent. You were a cook in the cafeteria for the rest of the agents. Not the most noticeable, but Tony had found you cooking and cleaning late in the evening. Demanding food, you fed him and like a pigeon he kept coming back looking for more.

It seemed he spread the word because every once in a while another new face would appear seeking the same. You turned into a listening ear as well. A silent partner that would allow them to get everything off a chest and return to their lives.

In essence, you were a support character, not only in everyone’s life but yours as well. You knew though that if that was all you were meant to be then you would be the best support you can. Just because you didn’t get a happy ending doesn’t mean you could help your friends reach theirs, whatever role you had to be.


End file.
